


Feelings Comfortably Mixed

by Powerfulweak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of MCD, Pining, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, agnst, one time stands, semi anonymous hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: As soon as he had volunteered to return the stones to their respective timelines, Steve knew he wasn’t returning to 2023, at least not in his current state. He had one unplanned stop to make though in 2005- Finding Tony one last time.





	Feelings Comfortably Mixed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [this GIF](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a8edd3f2add7803b7160e7b5e463a99/tumblr_pxnthqUMS41xfk6vlo1_500.gifv?fbclid=IwAR260M7hxYt4X1t3oO5f8bv08tAGPUndeeaLYh7dg4lJKmJ9Rbv1q9PkzJ8)
> 
> Title from "Cringe" by Matt Maeson
> 
> Many thanks to [JiniZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ) for encouraging me to write this and then beta reading it as well.

As soon as he had volunteered to return the stones to their respective timelines, Steve knew he wasn’t returning to 2023, at least not in his current state. He had known from the first moment he had stepped onto the quantum accelerator and been blasted back in time, he was going to stay in 1945- There was a girl there, and a life, and a promise of a dance he’d always intended on keeping.

He hadn’t told anyone about his plan- not Sam or Banner or Bucky or any of his comrades. He would’ve told Tony, except… 

Just the thought of Tony’s name causes Steve’s heart to clench. He and Tony had always had a tumultuous relationship, to say the least, but there had been this magnetism between them that neither man could ever ignore. They had been friends, compatriots, opponents, even family at times… but never lovers. Steve had wanted to, far more often than he’d cared to admit. Even when they had been at their most antagonistic, screaming and at each others’ throats with Tony’s arrogance pushing Steve to his breaking point, he’d still wanted Tony. 

What’s one more regret in the long and winding life of Steve Rogers? 

Maybe it was that regret that made him shift his destination, making one extra, perhaps unnecessary, stop. 2005 isn’t that different from 2011, as far as Steve can tell - overwhelming, loud, bustling. He isn’t quite sure where he’s going, but the decade-plus he’s spent in this century has taught him how to use Google at least and, thanks in part to something called “Gawker Stalker” and a few celebrity gossip websites, he’s able to figure out how to find him. 

It’s a fundraiser for one of Stark Industries many, many charity efforts at some club called “Le Deux.” Steve thinks he might have to sweet talk his way into the place or make up some vague excuse to get in, but the doorman takes one long look at him, gives him a leering grin, and allows him inside the velvet rope.

The atmosphere in the club is claustrophobic with too much noise and not enough light. Steve wades through the crowd of people, ignoring the obvious looks he gets. He sees faces that are vaguely familiar, but in the dimness, he can’t decide if he actually recognizes them or not. He spots Pepper Potts after a several minutes. She looks much the same, he notices, but definitely less happy. There is an anxious crease to her brow that no doubt comes from playing babysitter to a billionaire-genius-playboy-philanthropist. 

Steve stays close to the wall as he scans the large room, searching for one face in particular. When he finds him, it feels like his heart stops.

“Tony,” he breathes out automatically. Tony is behind yet another rope in an elevated VIP area. He’s surrounded by a gaggle of willowy model-types, laughing and gleefully pouring out a row of shots, spilling spare liquor over the table. 

“Bottoms up!” he calls out to his entourage, taking a glass in each hand and shooting them back in quick succession. 

Steve leans against the wall, watching Tony as he hands out more shots to various people and weighing his options of how to approach this. More importantly, he needs to figure out how to get close to Tony.

He’s already drunk, Steve can tell, even with his eyes hidden behind those stupid sunglasses. Steve smirks to himself; he’d always poked fun at Tony over that, not because he’d cared about wearing sunglasses indoors, but because he’d loved Tony’s eyes. Tony couldn’t lie when he was looking someone in the eye. Every thought and feeling was plain as day. Steve watches him now, enjoying himself, but he can tell that it’s all an act, a performance for the crowd. The glasses are a barrier between the real Tony Stark and everyone else - the armor before the armor. 

Tony rises from his seat and says something to the lanky woman seated next to him. He moves to the entrance of the VIP area and opens the rope. Steve watches him cross the room and head to the bathroom. 

He moves across the wall until he’s positioned next to the restroom exit. He’s impossible to miss, all 6’4” of him, underdressed for the occasion but still imposing. Steve tries to project confidence, in spite of the anxiety roiling in his gut. Maybe Tony won’t want him. Maybe Tony will walk on by and not even pay him a moment of attention. Maybe he’s wasting his time in this effort and…

“Well, hi there.” Or maybe not. “You’re a helluva a specimen, aren’t you?” Tony lazily looks him up and down, his brow furrowing a bit. “Have we met before?” Steve tenses before correcting himself, putting on his most charming smile. 

“I don’t know,” he replies. “Would it make a difference if we had?” Tony smiles, but it’s one that Steve doesn’t recognize, or at least one he hasn’t seen in many years. It’s too wide, too bright, too affected. 

“Well, if we have met before, I have to apologize,” Tony says, taking a step closer. Steve catches a hint familiar designer cologne. “Because I have no excuse not to remember someone as … striking as yourself.” Tony looks up from behind his glasses, dark eyes made even darker with the heat in his stare. Even hazy with alcohol, the real desire in that look causes Steve’s heart to beat faster. 

“And if this is the first time?” Steve asks.

“Well, you only get one chance to make a first impression,” he says, extending his hand. “Tony Stark.” His hand encloses over Steve’s in a practiced, sensual maneuver.

“I know who you are,” Steve says. 

“Of course you do,” Tony replies with a chuckle. “And you are?”

“Steve-” He hesitates on his last name, wondering if Tony would make the connection to Captain America in his current state. “Wilson. Steve Wilson.” Sam might not appreciate him using his last name this way, but what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Steve Wilson,” Tony says. “Y’know, this might be a bit forward, but would you care to grab a drink someplace a little…” Tony glances around the room. “More secluded.” Tony must catch Steve’s glance back at the bathrooms, because he shakes his head. “No, not there. I have a room at the hotel around the corner.” He raises an eyebrow, wordlessly offering the invitation. 

Steve nods. 

* * *

Tony’s mouth is on his even before the hotel room door is shut. They’d maintained composure through the lobby and even in the elevator (save for Tony giving his ass a sly squeeze). Once they were in the room, though, it was an entirely different ballgame. 

Tony's mouth is warm and he tastes like fine bourbon and a little like Cuban cigars. The kiss is fierce and frantic as Tony’s tongue explores Steve’s mouth with the kind of intensity he would expect. In spite of their height differences, Steve easily gives up control to Tony. The feeling of Tony’s lips and hands overwhelms him and he lets himself be directed and guided around the room until the back of his knees hit the bed. 

“Hold on,” he says, pulling back from the kiss. His lips sting a little from the friction and he already misses it. Tony looks at him concerned, but Steve just gives a good natured shake of his head. “I just want to… enjoy this.” It sounds so ridiculously demure to his ears, like Steve is some virginal ingenue, and in a way he feels like it. Tony tilts his head, giving one of those half-cocked smiles and Steve feels relief that it’s genuine. 

“Aww, baby, I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” The lurid tease to his voice causes a shiver to run up Steve’s spine. Tony kisses him again, slower and more deliberate than before, but just as passionately. His hands run along Steve’s belt line, tugging the tails of his shirt from his slacks. Steve takes the initiative and starts to unbutton his shirt as Tony’s mouth moves from his lips, over his jaw, and down his throat. He tilts his head up, giving Tony more room and enjoying the soft scrape of his beard. 

“Hell,” Steve murmurs, closing his eyes. Tony pushes his shirt off his shoulders. 

“Goddamn,” he mutters, pulling away and taking in all of Steve. Steve enjoys the admiration, as well as Tony’s low wolf-whistle, as he peels off the undershirt. “You really are something else.” Steve doesn’t want to talk; he wantsTony. He tips Tony’s chin up and continues to kiss him as he pulls at the edge of Tony’s collar, indicating that he wants the same of him. 

It doesn’t take long to strip them both of the remainder of their clothes. Steve doesn’t know if he’s felt this vulnerable since before the serum. He’s laid out on his back, thighs open and resting to each side, quivering in pleasure as Tony works Steve’s prick down his throat. He bites his lips and moans softly, fists pulling at the starched bed sheets. 

It feels wholly unfair that Tony Stark should be as amazing at cocksucking as he is at everything else, but did Steve really expect any less? His ass clenches around a single lubed digit as Tony slowly works his hole open. 

Tony pulls away from his dick and Steve is pleased to see that he lost the stupid sunglasses. “You want another one, baby?” he asks. Steve is almost 100% sure Tony has forgotten his name, but he can’t be bothered to really care. “You know, you don’t have to be quiet. I booked the entire floor, so we can make as much noise as we want.” His gaze narrows. “I want you to make noise. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you,” Steve gasps. “Please, more.” Tony huffs a laugh and inserts a second finger. Steve hisses in pain, the stretch more than he’s used to. 

“You ok?” Tony asks. “We can stop, if you want. We don’t have to do that.” Steve appreciates the genuine concern in his voice and that fact that Tony is giving him an out but, dammit, that is not what he came here for!

“No, no, I’m ok,” Steve says, teeth clenched. “Give me a minute, alright?” Tony kisses his thigh in reassurance, slowing his movement as Steve adjusts to the intrusion. 

Tony works him open at an excruciatingly slow pace, eventually adding a third finger. Steve adjusts to the stretch, moaning with abandon whenever Tony hits just the right angle. Tony continues to suck him down, tongue dragging up the length of his shaft before lapping at the head. Somehow he knows just how to bring Steve right to the edge of his orgasm before backing down. His body is on fire, so aroused and ready that his thighs are shaking. 

“God, please, Tony,” he begs, “Please.” Tony pulls off Steve’s cock with a ‘pop’ and removes his fingers. Steve watches his sleepy eyes as Tony kneels between his legs, tearing the condom wrapper open and pushing it over his cock. 

“So how do you want it? From behind? Hands and knees?” Tony asks. 

“Like this?” Steve asks, pushing up onto his elbows. Tony nods and settles between his leg. He makes a soft noise as the head of Tony’s cock pushes against his entrance.

“Yes,” he murmurs, pushing his ass up a bit. Tony sinks in in one smooth movement. He curses as he bottoms out against Steve’s ass. 

“So tight,” he mutters. He leans down and kisses Steve lightly. “Amazing.”

“Tony,” Steve pleads, pushing forward and indicating what he wants. Tony chuckles and begins to move. 

Steve could live in this moment, Tony inside of him, taking control, making Steve his. He could stay here forever, not bother with 1945 and just stay in 2005, returning to Tony again and again. Tony presses his temple to Steve’s as he fucks into him, murmuring softly and making unintelligible noises. 

“Tony... God, Tony,” Steve moans. 

“Yeah, baby, I love when you say my name.” Just the word ‘love’ causes Steve to whimper. This is wonderful, but there’s something missing. Something that Steve wants and he knows might be impossible. 

He has to ask though.

“Tony… Tony, hey.” He taps on Tony’s shoulder and he pulls back to look at Steve. “Can you… Can you tell me you love me?” Tony’s movements falter. “I… I don’t care if it’s not true. I just want to hear it. Please.” There’s a flicker of confusion and disgust over Tony’s face that quickly changes to affection.

“Of course, Baby. Whatever you like.” He smiles at Steve and once again it’s that same false smile from before. It hurts to see its return and part of Steve wants to push Tony away, but he knows that this is the only chance he’ll have for this. If the best he’ll get from Tony is a wonderful lie, he’ll take it eagerly.

“Love you, baby,” Tony whispers against his lips. Steve kisses him, wanting to take those words and never let them go. “Love you so much.” Tony’s pace quickens and the sound of skin meeting skin fills the room. Steve shuts his eyes, focusing on Tony’s voice repeating “love you” in his ear until they are cut off with a moan. Tony’s hand wraps over his own forgotten shaft and it takes just a couple of tugs to have Steve spilling into Tony’s fist. 

Tony’s weight settles on top of him and they lay like that for a minute, chests heaving as they come down from their orgasms. Tony presses a few light kisses to Steve lips, unexpected but welcome. He pulls out, and Steve bites back a whimper of pain as he does so. He doesn’t quite know what to expect, if Tony will kick him out of the room or not. 

Steve watches Tony cross to the bathroom, no doubt to dispose of the condom. There is the sound of running water and a moment later he returns with a damp towel. Wordlessly, he cleans the mess off of Steve and the intimacy is stunning. Steve wants to say something, but the silence is broken by the chime of a text message. Tony picks up his phone and glances at the screen, muttering something that sounds like “yeah, yeah, Pepper” and the moment is broken.  _ This isn’t real,  _ Steve reminds himself,  _ I don’t belong here.  _

“I’m going to hop in the shower,” Tony says. He raises an eyebrow. “You’re…. welcome to join me if you like.” Steve smiles but shakes his head. Tony shrugs and steps back into the bathroom, closing the door. 

As soon as he hears the spray of the water, Steve gets up from the bed. He doesn’t have a lot to collect, just his shirt and slacks. His quantum suit and the vials are stored in a locker at LAX. He dresses quickly; for a moment he debates leaving a note, but Tony’s phone chimes once more, no doubt Pepper, and Steve decides to let things be. 

He slips out of the hotel room without a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://powerfulweak.tumblr.com)


End file.
